You Change Me
by Nirina-ne Bellanesia
Summary: Karena sikapnya, Naruto dikutuk oleh rakyatnya dan berubah menjadi seekor siluman rubah. Sebagai pangeran, ia malu akan fisiknya yang sekarang. Menjadi pribadi yang tertutup dan dingin. Namun, ada seseorang yang mampu mengubahnya. Inspired from Beauty And The Beast. Req fic from Nikita Citra Gevani. Mind to R&R?


Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Western, Fantasy

Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

_Request from Nikita Citra Gevani :D_

_Inspired from Disney's story, Beauty and The Beast_

_Happy Reading, minna-san^^_

.

Suatu hari, hiduplah seorang pangeran tampan bernama Namikaze Naruto. Ia selalu dipuja oleh kaum hawa dengan ketampanannya. Ya, Rambut kuningnya yang selalu bersinar ketika terkena pantulan sinar mentari. Mata biru lautnya yang mempesona. Wajahnya tampan nan bijaksana. Dan juga gayanya yang elegan di setiap kali ia keluar istana.

Namun, ia mempunyai kelemahannya. Ya, sifatnya yang sombong dan pelit itu membuatnya ia dibenci oleh rakyatnya. Sifat sombongnya itu tumbuh ketika ia mendapatkan warisan untuk membina seluruh rakyatnya dan harta yang berlimpah ketika kedua orang tuanya selaku Raja dan Ratu itu meninggal. Dan pelit, tidak ingin hartanya habis begitu saja ketika ia memberinya kepada rakyatnya yang tak mampu.

Namun, karena suatu kejadian yang membuat pangeran ini berubah drastis. Menjadi seseorang yang tertutup. Kejadian yang membuatnya tidak berani keluar dari wilayah istana.

**Flashback on **

Di tengah malam yang berintikkan hujan, seorang pangeran tengah berdiri menatap kegelapan malam. Namun, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pandangannya. Terlihat seorang ibu-ibu dan anaknya tengah mengemis di depan pagar istana yang menjulang tinggi.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu mengintimidasi Naruto yang tengah menatap geram pengemis itu. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menggebrak meja kayu nya dengan kepalan dari tangan kanannya.

"Yang Mulia,–"

Seakan tahu apa yang ingin di sampaikan pelayan istananya, Naruto langsung memotong percakapannya. "–Usir mereka!" Perintah Naruto.

Si pelayan yang mendengar perintah dari Pangeran Naruto langsung melaksanakannya. Kemudian Naruto berjalan kearah balkon kamarnya. Dari kejauhan, ia melihat beberapa pelayan dan _bodyguard_-nya tengah mengusir keberadaan pengemis itu. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kemenangan.

"Dasar Pangeran pelit dan sombong! Hamba kutuk Anda menjadi siluman! Sebagai rasa benci kami para rakyat kepada Anda!" ucap pengemis itu.

CTARR!

**Flashback off **

Sekarang, tidak ada lagi pujian-pujian akan ketampanannya. Ketampanannya sirna sudah berganti dengan wajah rubah yang mengerikan. Kulit coklatnya yang mulus kini berlapis dengan bulu-bulu berwarna merah. Rambut pirang nya berhiaskan dua telinga yang tertancap di kepalanya. Tidak ada lagi mata indah sebiru lautan, tergantikan dengan warna merah semerah darah. Dan mempunyai satu ekor _orange _yang panjang.

Kini dirinya tengah meringkuk di atas lantai marmer ruangan teras istana. Matanya menatap langit malam dengan iba. Iba dengan kondisinya sendiri. Mencoba meratapi nasib hidupnya yang telah berubah.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Ya, terlihat jauh darinya ada seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri di depan gerbang istana. Bediri dalam diam tak bersuara. Tapi, matanya menatap lurus ke Naruto. Tangannya yang terlihat mungil itu tidak memegang tiang pagar, melainkan memegang erat keranjang kayu yang ia bawa. Ia tidak mengeluarkan suaranya untuk memanggil, hanya diam tak bergeming.

Naruto yang melihat gadis itu hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik pilar istana yang ada di dekatnya, merasa malu dengan kondisi fisiknya sekarang. Setelah beberapa detik bersembunyi, Naruto menyembulkan kepala pirangnya. Melihat keadaan, apakah gadis itu sudah pergi atau belum. Jawabannya adalah belum. Dengan perasaan malu Naruto melangkah ke arah pintu gerbang.

Dan kini, seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang tengah berdiri di hadapannya meskipun terhalangi oleh tiang-tiang gerbang yang menjulang tinggi. Naruto memperhatikan gadis itu. Dari sorot mata _amethyst_-nya yang indah itu, tidak ada rasa takut maupun benci kepada dirinya. Rambut indigo-nya yang panjang menari-nari akibat gerakan angin malam. Sepertinya, ia bukan lah rakyat di sini. Terlihat _dress_-nya Hijaunya sedikit memudar. Dan, wajahnya sedikit memucat. Apakah dia sakit?

"Anda mau coklat, Tuan?" tawarnya seraya mengangkat keranjang bawaannya.

Naruto yang ditawarkan barang seperti itu hanya melihat sekilas isi keranjang itu. Kemudian menyuruhnya pergi dari depan istana ini.

"Pergi! Aku tidak butuh coklat!" katanya dengan lantang.

Gadis itu terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto. Kepalanya tertunduk, menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya. Tangan kanannya yang putih pucat pasi mulai menggenggam tiang gerbang istana itu.

"Saya mohon Tuan, dagangan saya belum laku satu pun dan saya belum ada makan 3 hari ini," pinta gadis itu, kepalanya masih tertunduk.

"Pergi sana! Aku tidak perduli dengan daganganmu!" usir Naruto lagi, dengan suara yang tak kalah kuat dari yang tadi.

Gadis itu akhirnya pergi. Meskipun dengan airmata yang sudah menyelimuti mata anggunnya, ia pergi meninggalkan gerbang istana itu dengan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman keihklasan. Sedangkan Naruto, mata merahnya masih menatap punggung gadis itu dengan tatapan kesal.

Namun, tak lama gadis itu berjalan meninggalkan gerbang istana, badan gadis itu mulai tak seimbang. Keranjang yang ia pegang sudah jatuh mencium aspal yang hitam itu. Badannya bergoyang kesana-kemari, tangan kanannya memijit-mijit pelipisnya yang mulai berkedut. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang perutnya yang tengah nyeri. Hingga akhirnya-

BRUKK!

-Ia pingsan.

.

.

.

"Ugh~"

Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang tengah bergelut diatas tempat tidur yang mewah itu. tangannya yang semula tergeletak manis diatas badannya yang terlapisi selimut, kini mulai bergerak kearah wajahnya. Kedua tangannya mengucek-kucek kedua mata miliknya yang masih tertutup.

"Hei, dia sudah bangun!" seru seorang pria berambut coklat panjang berbadan sedikit gemuk.

"Wah, walaupun sedang bangun tidur, wajahnya tetap cantik ya!" puji seorang pria lagi. Mata Birunya berkali-kali mengerjap setiap kali ia menatap gadis itu. Menatapnya dengan _detail_.

"Diamlah kalian! Suara kalian mengganggunya," Seru seorang wanita. Dia sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur yang di tiduri gadis itu.

Gadis itu, terbangun setelah mendengarkan sedikit keributan di sana. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka. Menunjukkan sepasang manik _amethyst_ yang seolah mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' pada seluruh objek yang di tangkapnya.

Dan, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah suasana sebuah tempat yang ia tempati. Dinding berwarna hijau terang, seakan menimbulkan kesan ceria di kamar yang luas ini. Furniturnya terbuat dari kayu jati yang di vernis rapih, terlihat _luxury_ sekali.

Hal yang kedua, ia melihat beberapa kepala yang memiliki warna berbeda. Didekatnya, ada seorang wanita yang memakai baju _maid_ hitam putih. Rambut coklat tuanya tersisir kebelakang dengan rapih. Disebelahnya, ada dua orang pelayan pria. Memiliki postur tubuh yang berbeda. Seorang pria berambut kuning yang di kucir setengah tengah menggenggam sebuah nampan yang berisikan sebuah menu sarapan pagi. Sebelahnya lagi, seorang pria berbadan sedikit gemuk dengan tato lingkaran layaknya obat nyamuk memegang sebuah kemoceng di tangan kanannya.

"Aku, ada dimana?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ah, Anda sudah bangun. Deidara, letakkan nampan itu di meja kecil itu. Dan Chouji, berikan kemoceng itu kepadaku," perintah wanita _maid _itu, jari telunjuknya menunjuk meja kecil yang berdiri di sebelah tempat tidur –tempat Hinata terbaring. Tangannya menerima kemoceng bulu berwarna hitam.

Setelah membungkuk member hormat, kedua pelayan pria itu pergi meninggalkan gadis ini bersama wanita _maid._ Gadis itu terheran. Ia dilayani layaknya seorang Putri. Padahal, dia hanya seorang pedagang coklat keliling.

"Selamat pagi, Nona. Silahkan sarapannya disantap," ujar wanita _maid _itu. Ia membangkitkan dirinya dan mulai membersihkan beberapa furniture yang ada di kamar yang megah ini.

"Terima kasih, err–"

"–Ayame. Panggil saya Ayame, Nona," potong wanita _maid _yang di ketahui bernama Ayame itu.

"Ah, saya belum mengetahui nama Nona. Siapa nama Anda, Nona?" tanya Ayame.

"Ah, Hinata. Namaku Hinata," jawab gadis itu sambil memasukkan sesendok bubur kedalam mulutnya.

CKLEK!

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka. Kepala pirang lengkap dengan dua telinga yang menancap di kepalanya menyembul dari luar. Ayame yang mengetahui siapa yang datang membungkuk hormat. Sedangkan Hinata, ia menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Keningnya berkerut ketika ia melihat Ayame menundukkan dirinya di depan pemuda yang mengusirnya secara mentah-mentah semalam.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Yang Mulia Naruto," sapa Ayame.

Pemuda itu berjalan memasuki ruangan kamar ini. Manik merah semerah darah itu elok mengamati setiap sudut kamar. Sesekali tangannya yang berbulu itu mengelus-elus permukaan furniture dengan lembut. Namun, sadar tidak hanya sendiri ia disini, ia menyuruh Ayame untuk meninggalkannya.

"Tuan…" lirih Hinata. Gadis itu meletakkan sendoknya di sebelah semangkuk bubur yang ada di atas nampan. Meninggalkan bubur yang tersisa setengah mangkuk lagi.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata. Kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang yang besar itu. Iris merah itu menatap Hinata dengan dingin.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Naruto, dengan nada dinginnya.

Hinata mengangguk kaku. Ia merasa takut di tatap seperti itu. Rasanya, aura dingin dan penyesalan menyelimuti setiap lingkungan Naruto.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hi-Hinata, Tuan," jawab Hinata. Ia gagap karena takut. Takut akan tatapan dingin Naruto.

'Aneh, aku tak takut dengan dirinya. Aku hanya takut jika ia menatapku. Tapi, mengapa tatapannya sedikit sedih?' batin Hinata.

Hinata menatap punggung tegap Naruto yang mulai hilang dari pandangannya. Ya, dia keluar dari ruangan ini. Hinata terdiam sebentar, lalu menyikapkan selimut yang menyelimuti dirinya. Setelah bangkit dari tempat tidur itu, ia mulai berjalan menyusul Naruto.

.

.

.

Sudah kurang lebih setengah jam ia mencari Naruto, namun ia sama sekali tidak melihat pangeran rubah itu. Tapi, jauh dihadapannya ia melihat sebuah ekor yang di kenalnya. Senyuman manis mengembang di wajahnya yang anggun itu. Langkah kakinya yang sempat terhenti kini mulai melangkah menuju halaman depan istana.

"Tuan Naruto?" panggil Hinata.

Serasa seseorang memanggil namanya, pemuda siluman rubah itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Mata merah _scarlet _itu mendapati seorang gadis yang di kenalnya sejak semalam. Gadis itu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya sehingga rambut _indigo-_nya bergerak dengan gemulai. Kemudian tersenyum manis di depannya. Bersikap ia tidak takut dengan fisik Naruto yang seperti itu.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit ketus. Pandangannya yang tadi menatap sejenak Hinata kini sudah berpaling menatap kosong gerbang istana yang berada jauh di depannya.

Tanpa babibu, Hinata langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah Naruto. Ikut duduk bersamanya di anak tangga beranda istana.

"Tu-tuan, boleh aku bertanya–"

"–Kenapa aku seperti ini?" potong Naruto. Sepertinya a mengetahui arah pembicaraan gadis ini.

Sempat hening sejenak. Ya, karena Naruto tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari Hinata, dia hanya diam membisu. Sedangkan Hinata? Kepalanya tertunduk. Ia merasa tidak enak hati ketika ia mempertanyakan itu. Segan dan merasa bersalah.

"Seandainya aku bisa memutar waktu, aku pasti tidak akan seperti ini," ucap Naruto. Suaranya yang sedikit cempreng mulai memecahkan suasana keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

Hinata yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya, kini mendongakkan kepala _indigo _itu. Kemudian menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan tatapan aku-tidak-mengerti-apa-maksudmu-Tuan.

Naruto menggerakkan matanya kepada Hinata. Wajahnya yang menatap kosong gerbang istana itu kini mengalihkannya menghadap Hinata. Alhasil, _blue ocean _bertemu dengan _lavender_. Entah kenapa, tatapan indah Hinata mampu membuat Naruto melayang-layang. Dia begitu terpesona akan itu. Tak disadari, kedua bibirnya melengkung menunjukkan senyuman.

"Tu-tuan, saya ingin memberikan Anda ini. Ini sangat bagus untuk merubah _mood_ Anda menjadi bagus," Hinata menyerahkan sebungkus coklat kepada Naruto.

Naruto memandang sejenak coklat yang ada di genggaman Hinata. Dengan gengsi Naruto menerimanya. Gengsi mengingat ia pernah mengusir Hinata mentah-mentah ketika ia sedang menawarkan coklat dagangannya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Naruto. Kemudian tangannya –yang berbulu itu– membuka _alumunium foil_ berwarna emas yang membungkus coklat itu. Menggigitnya lalu mengunyahnya dengan pelan.

"Sama-sama, Tuan." Hinata memperlihatkan senyuman ramahnya. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa merona tipis. Merasa pipinya tengah memanas, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah lain. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona tipisnya.

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Manik _lavender_-nya menatap kosong kedepan. Tak lama kemudian, ia bangkit dari duduknya. Kedua tangannya membersihkan bagian belakang rok _dress_ _orange _yang tengah ia kenakan.

"Ah, sudah hampir siang. Saya permisi dulu, Tuan," ucap Hinata seraya membungkuk hormat. Kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

GREP!

Sadar tangannya ditahan oleh seorang pemuda yang ia hormati, ia menoleh. Mendapati Sang Pangeran tengah mengeggam pergelangan tangannya. Meskipun pandangannya tetap lurus kedepan, tidak berbelok. Hinata tahu, kalau Tuannya ini ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Ada apa, Tuan?"

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan itu spontan mendongak. Menatap gadis _indigo _itu dengan heran. Hinata yang sepertinya mengerti akan rasa heran Naruto menggerakkan _lavender _anggunnya menuju tangan mereka.

Naruto mengikuti gerak irismenawan Hinata. Setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Ia melepaskan genggaman itu. Kemudian menatap taman halaman depan istana.

"Tidak ada."

Hinata hanya bisa mengerdikkan bahunya. Kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

'Kok bisa seperti itu?' batin Naruto.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut _indigo _itu menelusuri setiap sudut istana yang ia tempati. Dengan antusias ia menoleh sana-sini untuk melihat patung-patung dan lukisan-lukisan klasik yang ada di dekatnya. Namun, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Didepannya ada pintu besar yang megah dan terbuat dari emas. Hinata mengagumi pemandangan di depannya. Begitu mewah. Hinata pun mengangkat tangannya, kemudian mengelus-elus pintu yang berukiran itu.

"Hah, pasti ini mahal. Mungkin kalau dijual, aku tidak perlu berdagang coklat lagi," gumam Hinata.

Lalu, tak lama setelah itu, rasa penasaran menghampiri dirinya. Hinata penasaran, ada apa di balik pintu ini. Tangannya yang tadi sibuk menyentuk ukiran yang melekat di pintu itu, kini mulai bergerak menuju gagang pintu yang besar dan panjang. Dengan pelan ia membuka pintu itu. Memajukan kepalanya beberapa senti untuk mengintip keadaan ruangan itu.

"Tidak ada orang," ucap Hinata.

Setelah memastikan benar-benar tidak ada orang di ruangan itu, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan tidur itu. _Amethyst_-nya menjalar ke semua sudut ruangan yang luas ini. Ia berjalan mengelilingi ruangan ini. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah foto yang bertengger diatas tempat tidur klasik yang tak jauh dari dirinya.

Disana, tergambar sebuah keluarga kecil. Seorang wanita berambut merah yang disanggul, dan seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik di sebelahnya. Mereka memakai baju yang mewah. Yang elegan, dan terkesan megah. Tak lupa, seorang anak lelaki di tengah-tengah mereka. Perawakannya mirip dengan pria itu. Hanya saja, ia memiliki 3 garis di pipinya, membuatnya imut seperti kucing.

CKLEK!

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya seorang pria yang memasuki kamar itu.

"A-ah, Tuan Naruto. Saya tak sengaja memasuki kamar ini," jawab Hinata. Belum lagi Naruto membalasnya dengan beberapa patah kata, Hinata sudah cepat-cepat melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar itu.

Belum lama Hinata berjalan menjauhi ruangan itu, sebuah suara menginterupsi dirinya. Membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian mengintip apa yang terjadi di balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Bunda, Ayahanda, bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Naruto di dalam sana. Suaranya yang berat namun pelan kedengaran hingga keluar ruangan. Membuat Hinata bisa mendengarnya.

Hinata yang medengar suara pilu itu, merasa kasihan. Ia tidak menyangka, dibalik sikap dinginnya yang terpancar setiap hari, menyimpan sekelebat kerinduan yang mendalam. Entah kenapa, hatinya mendadak sakit.

"Aku merindukan kalian. Masa-masa indah kecil dulu. Masa-masa dimana aku masih menjadi manusia," katanya lagi. Yang ia ajak bicara hanya diam tak bergeming.

"Ayahanda, Bunda, aku ingin menjadi manusia lagi. Aku menyesal telah melantarkan rakyatku. Tolong beri aku solusi," kata Naruto lagi. Ia menatap penuh harap kedua orangtuanya yang diam di lukisan itu.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak. Berusaha untuk menetralkan rasa sedih, kecewa, dan marah yang bercampur di hatiny. Bercampur dan menggebu-gebu tak karuan. Dan juga, berusaha untuk me-_refreshing _pikirannya yang hampir kacau.

'_Solusinya, seseorang yang ada disini, Naruto_._ Seseorang yang membuatmu tersenyum tulus. Dan, cinta sejati mu…_'

Mendengar suara wanita yang samar-samar ia dengar, membuat Naruto sontak membuka matanya. Raut wajahnya yang sedih kini berubah drastis. Seakan mengharapkan sesuatu akan terjadi pada dirinya.

"Siapa dia, Bunda?" tanya Naruto antusias.

Naruto yang tidak sabar akan jawaban Sang Ratu memejamkan lagi matanya. Mengharapkan Sang Ratu menjawabnya. Namun sayang, setelah beberapa menit ia menutup matanya, ia tidak mendengar suara Bundanya lagi.

Sementara itu, Hinata masih betah mengintip Naruto dibalik pintu. Meskipun ia tak mendengar suara Sang Ratu, tapi ia seperti mengetahui apa yang dikatakannya. Ia penasaran siapa yang membuat Sang Pangeran akan kembali seperti semula.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama di sana, Hinata langsung melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruangan itu. Ia berniat ingin membersihkan dirinya. Mungkin, air panas akan menyegarkan pikirannya yang sempat ia ajak untuk diperas.

.

.

.

"Hah, segarnya," ucap Hinata. Rambutnya yang basah ia keringkan dengan handuk yang ia bawa dari dalam kamar mandi. Badannya yang masih terbalutkan handuk putih itu bergerak menuju lemari pakaian. Tangannya bergerak membuka pintu lemari itu.

Kini, terlihat dua buah _dress_ yang tergantung di dalam lemari sana. _Dress _berwarna biru, dan _dress _berwarna _turquoise_. Tangannya mulai mengelus-elus dagu lancipnya. Ia bingung mau memilih yang mana. Dan akhirnya, setelah mengambil keputusan yang bulat, ia meraih _dress _biru itu dan memakainya.

Kini, ia menatap dirinya di pantulan cermin. Tangannya menyisir rambut _indigo_-nya yang panjang dan berkilauan. Tiba-tiba, sayup-sayup ia mendengar alunan musik klasik dari luar kamarnya.

Setelah siap menata diri, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu. Dengan rasa penasaran ia mengikuti alunan musik klasik yang tiada hentinya berputar. Kepalanya sibuk celingukan kesana-kemari. Hingga akhirnya, ia menemukan sumber suara.

Ya, ia melihat beberapa _maid _tengah berdansa ria di ruang tengah istana. Ditemani alunan musik klasik yang menyempurnakan dansa mereka yang lumayan mahir. Hinata melihat itu semua merasa antusias. Ia ingin sekali berbaur dengan mereka dan berdansa bersama dengan ria.

"Selamat siang, Nona Hinata," sapa mereka di tengah-tengah aktivitas mereka. Mereka membungkukan diri mereka sebentar, lalu kembali berdansa. Hinata membalas sapaan mereka.

"Maukah Anda berdansa dengan saya, Nona?" tawar seorang pria berambut kuning yang di kucir. Tangannya terulur kepada Hinata, menawarkan dirinya untuk berdansa.

Hinata sempat tertawa kecil, kemudian menggandeng tangan pria itu. Sebagai tanda ia menerima tawarannya. Kemudian berdansa disusul dengan _maid _yang lainnya. Mereka berdansa dengan riang. Menimbulkan aura keceriaan di sekitar mereka.

CTEK!

Tiba-tiba music terhenti. Semua _maid _dan Hinata menoleh ke sebuah _gramophone _yang berada di dekatnya. Terlihat, seseorang yang mereka hormati tengah menghentika putaran piringan hitam di _gramophone_ itu. Mengetahui seseorang itu, seketika mereka membungkukkan badan mereka. Memberi hormat, kecuali Hinata.

Naruto tidak memperdulikan salam kehormatan dari para _maid_-nya. Langkahan kakinya terus berlanjut mendekati Hinata. Manik merahnya menatap intens Hinata. Hinata yang di tatap seperti itu bergidik ngeri.

"A-da apa, Tu-Tuan?" tanya Hinata gugup. Kedua tangannya meremas rok _dress_-nya dengan kuat.

Naruto berjalan semakin dekat, mendekati Hinata. Kepala kuningnya mendekat telinga Hinata. Hendak menyatakan sesuatu.

"Nanti malam, kenakan _dress_ yang aku kasih ke kamu. Aku meletakkannya diatas tempat tidurmu," bisik Naruto. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa memasang raut wajah bingung.

"Wahai kalian semua!" teriak Naruto. Membuat beberapa pasang mata mengarah kepada dirinya.

"Malam ini, aku akan mengadakan pesta. Hanya pesta kecil-kecilan. Aku harap, kalian semua ada di pesta itu," kata Naruto. Kemudian dirinya berbalik, berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Yeay!" seru para _maid_. Mereka sepertinya tampak antusias sekali. Mimik wajah mereka menggambarkan kebahagiaan.

"Ayo! Kita persiapkan semua untuk nanti malam!" perintah seorang pria berambut hitam klimis. Tangan pucatnya terangkat meninju langit. Bibirnya melengkung, ia tersenyum. Seakan membuat semua orang yang ada di dekatnya termotivasi.

"Ayo!" balas mereka semua. Kemudian mereka mulai sibuk mondar-mandir kesana dan kemari. Mereka tiada hentinya mengambil barang-barang yang di mungkinkan untuk di pakai di pesta nanti malam.

Hinata melihat itu semua hanya bisa tersenyum. Ya, ia merasa senang disini. Ia tidak merasa kesepian seperti yang ia rasakan ketika ia sedang dirumahnya. Disini ia merasa lebih hangat. Tak lama kemudian, Hinata sudah membantu para _maid _untuk mempersiapkan pesta kecil-kecilan disini.

.

.

.

Malam ini begitu indah. Bintang-bintang bertaburan dimana-mana. Bersinar terang keseluruh penjuru dunia. Bulan juga menampakkan dirinya malam ini. Ia begitu indah. Ia bersinar dengan terang, dengan wujudnya yang utuh. Ya, bulan purnama.

Kini, seorang gadis tengah bergelut dengan pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Raut wajahnya campur aduk. Ia merasa senang, senang karena _dress _biru yang mewah. Renda yang terjahit disana-sini membuatnya terlihat sebagai seorang putri.

Disatu sisi, ia merasa bingung. Kenapa Naruto memberinya _dress _yang mungkin harganya mahal ini? Kenapa ia menyuruh gadis yang sederhana itu memakainya? Masih banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di otak Hinata.

Setelah selesai menata rambut _indigo-_nya yang ia buat bergelombang, ia melangkahkan kakinya yang disematkan _high heels_ biru keunguan itu keluar dari kamarnya –kamar yang ia tempati sementara. Suara hak yang beradu dengan lantai marmer terdengar jelas di sepanjang koridor istana.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang ramai itu, mereka berdansa dengan gemulai. _Maid-maid _yang biasanya memakai seragam hitam-putih mereka, kini mereka telah bertransformasi menjadi _dress_ panjang bagi kaum hawa, dan jas bagi kaum adam. Ditemani dengan alunan musik klasik yang menggema, mereka menggerakkan kaki mereka. Melangkah kesana-kemari, selaras dengan pasangan dansa mereka. Meskipun tidak begitu ramai seperti pesta para bangsawan, disini aura kebersamaannya cukup terasa.

Diantara mereka yang memiliki pasangan, ada seorang gadis yang tengah sendirian berdiri di dekat pilar. _Lavender_-nya menatap para _maid _bosan. Kepala _indigo_-nya bersender pada pilar kokoh yang berukiran Yunani Kuno itu. Sekali-sekali ia memainkan salah satu renda berwarna _khaki_ dengan jarinya yang lentik. Ia merasa bosan, karena tidak ada seorang pun yang mengajaknya berdansa malam ini.

TAP TAP TAP

Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar. Membuat Hinata dan para _maid _mengarahkan pandangan mereka kepada seseorang yang datang pada mereka.

Seorang pria datang kepada mereka. Tampilannya yang gagah dan kharismatik membuat para _maid _wanita terkagum karenanya, termasuk Hinata. Dalam balutan baju yang putih bersih dan celana panjang merah elegan, ia melangkah berbaur dengan para _maid_-nya. Jubah ungu gelapnya berkibar-kibar seiring ia melangkah maju, kain sutra itu tak cukup untuk menutupi ekor _orange-_nya yang panjang dan besar. Mata merahnya menatap dingin semua yang ada di sana. Mahkota emas bertengger diatas kepala kuningnya, diapit diantara kedua telinga rubahnya. Seakan melindungi mahkota itu. Seperti melindungi jabatannya. Jabatan seorang Pangeran.

"Selamat malam, Yang Mulia Naruto," ucap mereka seperti biasa.

Naruto tidak memperdulikan itu. Tatapannya lurus kedepan. Pandangannya terkunci pada sebuah objek. Ya, seorang gadis yang berdiri menyender pada pilar menjadi pusat perhatiannya kini. Ketika ia sudah berhadapan dengan Sang Gadis, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. Pertanda ia meminta Hinata untuk berdansa dengannya.

Hinata menatap sejenak tangan berbulu itu. Sedikit mengerikan karena cakarnya muncul di ujung jarinya. Namun, _lavender _yang menatap tangan itu mulai bergerak. Menatap sepasang manik merah yang ada di depannya. Ya, disana memancarkan aura ketulusan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata menggandeng tangan itu.

Mengerti akan suasana yang terjadi, Deidara melepaskan piringan hitam yang tadi berputar mengalunkan musik klasik. Lalu menggantinya dengan alunan nyanyian yang lembut dan mampu meluluhkan hati. Cocok dengan Pangeran mereka yang sepertinya tengah jatuh hati. Senyuman bahagia pun tercetak di wajah para _maid_.

Dengan senyuman tipisnya, ia membawa Hinata ke tengah _ballroom_. Naruto menarik pinggang ramping Hinata. Kemudian menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa memerah hebat. Entah kenapa, jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ia berada di dekat Pangeran dingin ini. Dan, rasanya perutnya itu berisi ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan ketika ia melihat lengkungan senyuman di wajah rubahnya.

Naruto menggerakkan kakinya. Menyesuaikannya dengan irama yang begitu lambat. Begitu juga Hinata, ia mencoba untuk menyelaraskan langkah kakinya dengan langkah Naruto.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto.

"Y-ya, Tuan?"

"Aku rasa, kamu lah orangnya," ucap Naruto. Dahi Hinata sedikit mengkerut ketika ia mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Tangan kanannya yang tadi menggenggam erat tangan Hinata kini telah berpindah ke pipi _chubby_ gadis _indigo_ itu. Sementara itu, tangan kirinya mendorong tubuh Hinata. Membuat mereka dekat tidak ada jarak. Ya, sampai-sampai Hinata merasakan nafas berat dari pemuda rubah di depannya.

Naruto menatap wajah anggun Hinata sejenak. Ya, anggun. Ditambah dengan manik yang sewarna dengan bunga Lavender itu, membuatnya terlihat cantik dari dalam. Pangeran ini mengagumi itu. Seakan menarik dirinya, refleks Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah ayu Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Sungguh, ia tidak tahan dengan kejadian yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Hinatapun pasrah, kedua tangan yang berada disampingnya hanya bisa meremas rok _dress_ birunya.

CUP!

Lembut. Itu yang Hinata rasakan. Tidak ada keganasan seperti wajahnya yang berbulu. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ciuman pertamanya ini, bisa selembut kapas. Tangan Hinata yang asik meremas rok _dress_-nya kini mulai memeluk badan kekar Naruto. Ya, gadis ini mulai menikmati _first kiss_-nya.

SING~

Tiba-tiba cahaya berwarna merah terpancar dalam diri Naruto. Lama-lama cahaya itu melebar sehingga menutupi bayangan Hinata. Para _maid_ yang mengelilingi mereka kini memundurkan diri. Tatapan mereka yang tadi tampak bahagia kini mulai berganti, memancarkan khawatir. Apa yang terjadi dengan Pangeran Naruto dan Hinata? Pertanyaan itu muncul di benak mereka.

Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, cahaya merah itu berubah menjadi biru yang berkilauan. Para _maid _menutup mata mereka. Tidak tahan dengan cahaya yang muncul secara tiba-tiba itu. Tapi, ketika cahaya biru itu memudar, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Mereka tidak melihat badan besar Pangeran mereka. Yang ada tubuh tegap Naruto. Melihat itu, mereka bersorak gembira.

Ya, Naruto berubah wujud seperti semula. Menjadi manusia seutuhnya.

Hinata mendengar jelas riuh suara _maid _Naruto. Dengan rasa penasaran, ia membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Dan kini, matanya membulat ketika ia melihat sosok di depannya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Ia melepaskan ciumannya yang membuatnya tidak tau kenapa ia melakukannya. Matanya yang terpejam kini mulai terbuka. Dan, ia merasa aneh dengan tatapan Hinata yang begitu membuatnya risih.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto heran. Alisnya terangkat ketika ekspresi Hinata tertangkap oleh matanya.

Hinata tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan pemuda pirang ini. Ia begitu, terpesona. Jujur, ia begitu terpesona dengan keindahan _blue ocean _yang menghias mata Naruto. Ia terpukau dengan ketampanan Pangeran yang ada di depannya ini. Hinata merasa pipinya memanas. Dan sebagai jawaban, Hinata menunjuk diri Naruto.

Melihat reaksi Hinata, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Dengan rasa penasaran ia melihat tubuhnya sendiri dari ujung kakinya. Dan _voila_! Ia bereaksi sama seperti Hinata. Namun, tak lama kemudian, cengiran lebar terpatri di wajahnya. _Blue _ocean itu menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan berbinar. Hinata melihat itu hanya bisa merona.

GREP!

Hinata tersentak. Lagi-lagi pemuda Namikaze ini mengejutkannya. Ya, tiba-tiba pemuda yang berstatuskan Pangeran ini memeluk secara tiba-tiba dirinya. Memeluk dirinya erat hingga ia tidak bisa bernafas dengan bebasnya.

"_Thank you_, Hinata. _I know it, you can make me change. And you're my real love_," ucap Naruto –tepatnya berbisik– pada gadis bermata indah ini. Naruto membenamkan wajahnya diatas bahu Hinata yang terlihat mungil itu. Matanya terpejam, ingin meresapi rasa senang bercampur dengan bahagia dan nyaman yang ia rasakan. Memperdalam pelukannya.

Setelah mendengarkan bisikan itu, entah kenapa rasanya Hinata bahagia sekali. Rasanya ia ingin menangis, menangis bahagia. Dengan gerakan cepat ia membalas pelukan Naruto, kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya. Membenamkan kepala _indigo_-nya di dada bidang Naruto. Pertanda ia senang dengan apa yang dikatakan pemuda pirang ini.

Saling mengeratkan. Seolah tidak ingin kehilangan satu sama lain.

Mata yang beberapa menit yang lalu terpejam kini terbuka dengan sempurna. Menampilkan sepasang _blue ocean_ yang terang dan ceria. Manik indah itu menatap sepasang _lavender _yang memukau di depannya. Menatapnya lurus dan serius. Kedua tangannya yang melingkar dibadan seorang gadis kini mulai melonggar. Lalu turun menggenggam kedua tangan gadis beraroma _lavender_ ini.

"Hinata…" panggil Naruto.

"Hm?" gumam Hinata. Ia menatap Naruto bingung.

"Aku menyukaimu," ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum tulus.

"A-apa?" pekik Hinata tak percaya. Para _maid _yang mengelilingi mereka menjerit senang. Teriakan mereka yang menggema ke seluruh _ballroom_ membuat suara Hinata yang lembut tenggelam.

"Apakah kamu mau menjadi pendamping masa depanku, Nona Hinata?" Tangan coklat Naruto meraih tangan kanan Hinata yang sejenak ia lepas tadi. Kemudian ia melakukan gerakan _one knee _di hadapan Hinata. Hinata melihat itu semua tak sengaja setetes _liquid _bening meluncur melewati pipi mulusnya yang putih bersih. Setetes _liquid_ berkomposisi haru dan bahagia.

"Aku tau, rasa ini belum berkembang sepenuhnya. Tapi aku tau, rasa ini hanya untukmu. Dan pastinya, rasamu hanyalah untukku. _So, will you marry me, _Hinata?"

Hinata terhenyak. Suasana mendadak hening. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari. Ia melihat jelas bahwa _maid-maid _disini mendukung lancarnya acara ini. Mulut mereka terkatup-katup tak bersuara. Tapi, ia tau bahwa mereka semua meminta Hinata untuk menerima pinangan Sang Pangeran.

Hinata berpikir sejenak. Memikirkan semua konsekuensinya. Mata _lavender_-nya menatap sepasang _blue ocean_ yang menatapnya dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas. Melihat itu semua, Hinata tak tahan. Ia meneguk ludahnya sejenak, kemudian mengambil dalam-dalam nafasnya.

"_Y-yes, I will_," jawab Hinata.

"HORE!" teriak semua _maid_. Mereka melompat-lompat senang, bahkan ada yang berpelukan. Ya, mereka senang akhirnya Pangeran mereka menemukan pasangannya yang kelak akan merubahnya.

Dan malam ini, adalah malam yang paling bahagia bagi seluruh orang yang berada di sini.

Namun…

"Kalian semua, siapkan acara pernikahanku besok. Aku ingin segera menikah dengannya," ucap Naruto kepada para _maid_-nya. Kemudian tersenyum kepada Hinata. Membuat Hinata lagi-lagi memerah.

Dua kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Naruto mampu membuat semua _maid _disana mendengus kesal. Namun, mereka tidak mungkin melanggar perintah Naruto. Dan akhirnya, mereka menerima itu semua dengan pasrah.

.

.

.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Suara lonceng gereja menyambut datangnya pagi yang bahagia ini. Matahari pagi menyorotkan sinar emasnya pada sebuah gereja yang berisi puluhan rakyat negeri ini, ditambah dengan mereka yang berdiri di luar gereja.

Suara pendeta menggema dari dalam gereja yang hening penuh khidmat. Mengucapkan lafas janji-janji suci untuk pasangan pengantin yang ada di hadapannya. Kedua pengantin pun mengikuti ucapan Sang Pendeta. Mengikat janji suci sehidup semati. Kemudian saling menyematkan cincin emas putih di jari mereka.

Pemuda pirang selaku pengantin pria menatap pasangan hidupnya. Perempuan bersurai _indigo _yang berada di sampinya membalas tatapan lembutnya. _Lavender_-nya memancarkan aura kebahagiaan.

Sang Pendeta yang sejenak diam tak bersuara kini mulai mempersilahkan kedua mempelai yang berada di hadapannya untuk berciuman sebagai tanda cinta mereka. Dan…

CUP!

Bibir mereka bersentuhan. Menyatukannya dan saling membagi lembutnya kasih sayang. Pemuda pirang yang bernama Naruto itu memengang pundak istri sahnya yang terekspos. Sedangkan perempuan _indigo _itu menggenggam erat rok _wedding dress_ _pale aquamarine_-nya. Wajahnya memerah panas. Ya, meskipun ini adalah yang kedua kalinya, perempuan yang memiliki nama Hinata itu tetap saja memerah malu.

Akhirnya, ciuman yang menjadi saksi pernikahan mereka berakhir sudah. Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata yang terbungkus oleh sarung tangan putih transparan itu. Kemudian berjalan beriringan keluar dari gereja yang mereka pilih sebagai tempat mereka mengucap janji suci sehidup semati.

Sampai akhirnya, langkah mereka terhenti di depan pintu gereja. Naruto dan Hinata menyapu bersih pandangan mereka, kemudian tersenyum kepada kerumunan rakyat yang berdiri di tepi _red carpet_ yang di tembang dari dalam gereja hingga ke tepi jalan. Bermuara di sebuah kereta kencana berwarna perpaduan antara Merah dan Abu-abu.

Setelah menyapa rakyat-rakyat yang antusias, Naruto dan Hinata melanjutkan langkah kaki mereka. Melangkah pelan sehingga irama langkah kaki mereka tidak terdengar, ditambah lagi dengan meredamnya suara itu oleh _red carpet_.

Di depan pintu kereta kencana, Naruto dan Hinata membalikkan badan mereka menghadap ke semua rakyat yang telah menyambut hari istimewa ini dengan bahagia dan suka cita. Melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka sebagai salam perpisahan. Kemudian menaiki kereta kencana itu.

Akhirnya, kereta kencana itu berangkat. Melaju dengan sedikit melambat. Membiarkan Sang Pangeran dan Sang Putri untuk menyapa rakyat mereka dari dalam kereta kencana. Namun, tiba-tiba Naruto menggenggam tangan kiri Hinata yang terletak diatas pangkuan Hinata. Reaksi Naruto cukup membuat Putri baru itu terkejut.

"Kau sudah merubah wujudku seperti semula. Aku berharap, kau bisa merubah sifatku yang buruk ini, Hinata," ucap Naruto. Kemudian kedua tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Hinata.

Hinata mengagguk mantap. Merasa yakin dengan dirinya yang akan mengubah sifat suami tampannya. Hinata pun memeluk Pangeran bermarga Namikaze itu. Dan yang dipeluk membalasnya dengan pelukan yang erat, seakan tak mau kehilangan pengubah masa depannya itu. Dan inilah, akhir kisah mereka yang bahagia.

**The End **

Alamak-_- *jongkok dibawah shower*

Fic ini, abal sekali *ugh* semoga kerasa feel romance dan western-nya ya u.u

Ah, ya, buat kak Nikita, nih ficnya udah jadi :D Semoga suka dan sesuai dengan keinginan kakak. Maaf kalau ada yang kurang atau yang nggak cocok, kepanjangan, dan lama menungguT.T. Semoga kakak suka yoo;;)

Need your review, reader(s)! ;)


End file.
